


Nihili Rex

by Drakonov



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Christianity, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Post Episode: s6e20: The Last Act, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Spoilers del final de Vikings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonov/pseuds/Drakonov
Summary: Rey de Nada.
Relationships: Alfred/Ubbe (Vikings)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Nihili Rex

Golpeó el colchón, rasguñó el cojín, se rompió, y desparramó su contenido y su sentido.

—Me- ¡ah!, me estás arañando la espalda, me-

—Shh —siseó en su oído, levantó sus caderas, gimió profundo; ambos lo hicieron.

Le volteó, abrió sus piernas, le penetró embistiéndole y sacudió la cama con tanta fuerza que rayó el suelo, golpeó la pared y jadeó en su oreja.

—Lo dices como si te importara —burló en ronca voz y sonrisa satisfecha—, pero en- ¡eh, eh, eh!

Alfred vengó su atrevimiento arañándole de vuelta, mas fracasando su venganza, triunfó aliento de excitación. Le apretó entre sus piernas, agarró su culo, su cuello atrajo su boca a la suya, llevándole la lengua hasta la garganta y el éxtasis al máximo, hasta que el esfuerzo y concentración, que ya le dejaba sin hálito antes, le extinguió de ninguno.

Se separó ahogado en estímulos, cubierto de sudor —ambos— y de gloria; apoyó la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, resolló contra él y mordió su cuello.

—Olvidaba cuánto te quería —sinceró, con ojos maravillados, curiosos y tan azules.

—Ubbe…

De un beso le hundió en las mantas, y se irguió entre sus piernas, apretando la mano suya sobre su corazón. Brilló a las velas el esfuerzo de su cuerpo, sus músculos dorados por el sol, su historia escrita en tinta y sangre. En contraste, la fricción teñía su piel blanca de rubor, sudor y marcas, y su memoria, de historias que saciaban su curiosidad insaciable.

— ¿Cuántas veces lo hem- hemos hecho ya, ah?

Alfred perdió la risa al masturbarle rápido e implacable; estaba tan, tan cerca.

—Ubbe —echó la cabeza atrás, gimió desde su garganta.

—Alfred —correspondió su llamado, apoyando sus frentes—. ¡Alfred! —Reiteró vehemente.

Alfred sujetó su cuello, forzó su mirada a sí. Codiciaba grabar para sí aquella fascinación extasiada, encandilada con el fuego entre ambos que ardía en su pecho incendiando victoria.

—Alfred —volvía a llamarle, pero-

— ¡ALFRED! —Volvió en sí.

Despertó en sobresalto, confundiendo realidad y sueño.

— ¡Alfred! —No sabía dónde mirar; no veía nada—. Por fin despiertas —Era su esposa, Elsewiht.

«¿Des-despertar?», se clareó su vista y humedecieron sus ojos.

— ¿Alfred? —Se alarmó—. Alfred, ¿estás llorando?, ¿qué-?

Negaba rápido, desamparado. Cubierto de sudor, sí, pero suyo por alta fiebre, no compuesto en calor ajeno. Deseó callar a Elsewith, levantarse y despejarse, pero el intento le derrumbó exhausto, frustrado.

—Has estado muy enfermo, Alfred —se sujetaba de ella— no debes hacer esfuerzos.

Había estado muy enfermo, confirmaron médicos y más cercanos. Todo fue producto de la alta fiebre; él no lo sentía así. El recuerdo aún le estremecía, tanto así que, rajándose la yema del dedo para espanto de su esposa, lo experimentó más irreal que el recuerdo incluso.

Fue un día cualquiera, un desmayo cualquiera. Cayó los escalones que restaban y se hirió el costado con el abrecartas que llevaba en mano. No despertó hasta varios días después. Su esposa estaba muy preocupada, a pesar de que el médico había asegurado que no era grave, ni el golpe ni el corte. Pero el corte se infectó, mucho, y despertó a qué precio, si quedó inconsciente el mismo día por la fiebre.

Tras el sueño, tremenda alucinación —la última de muchas—, recobró su salud y su vida, del mismo modo que hubo hecho cuando los vikingos derrotados marcharon.

Sobre ellos, no había vuelto a inquietarse; confiaba en que demorarían su regreso, y así fue. Sin embargo, sobre aquel que renegó de los suyos, recibía aún, muy de vez en cuando, noticias del abad que dirigía el monasterio en que el nuevo hermano Athelstan convivía. Era información banal: que aprendía rápido el idioma, que apenas hablaba, que rezaba largas horas al día. Que en su vida anterior había sido alcohólico y drogadicto, que había matado a Lagertha. Que se flagelaba por ello.

En su día a día estaba demasiado ocupado como para interesarse —aunque nunca renegaba del remitente, como su esposa le instaba—. En su lugar, trabajaba por mejorar su reino, explotar los recursos, atender las peticiones populares.

Se lo pagaba el pueblo en aprecio manifiesto. Con su pronta recuperación llegaron muchas gracias a Dios en visitas y correspondencia. Como esperaba, una de las cartas efectivamente correspondía al susodicho abad, que en la consternación compartida por todos los monjes, resaltaba la del hermano Athelstan, quien rezaba día y noche por él.

Pudo haberlo ignorado, como siempre. Olvidar la carta, al hermano Athelstan antes Hvitserk, y toda su historia y toda su estirpe. Pero aún palpitaba al recuerdo de sudor bajando por su pecho, a las punzadas de mordidas fugaces, al vívido sueño que le perseguía aún en la noche —antes de dormido, no obstante—. A la mirada maravillada y curiosa, remembrada por el sueño —pero gestada en la realidad del secreto que guardaba celosamente, razón de sinrazón—.

Cuando creyó haberlo olvidado, regresó como huracán revolviendo su cordura. Ya se había satisfecho con su esposa, incluso el tiempo les había demostrado confianza. Alfred la apreciaba suficiente.

No avisó a nadie. A veces Alfred lo hacía así, partía al amanecer y nadie sabía dónde, excepto cuatro guardias que testificaban sólo a la reina. Aquel día había marchado a la abadía. No estaba demasiado lejos, a un día entero a caballo a lo sumo. Llegó allí, no indeciso pero sí inseguro. No sabía por qué había acudido allí.

—Está escribiendo sus memorias —le explicó el abad.

El hermano Athelstan hablaba el idioma, pero nunca pronunciaba más de tres palabras seguidas. En la mañana, completaba sus quehaceres. En la tarde, se encerraba en la biblioteca y escribía hasta que se iba la luz. En la noche, rezaba en silencio.

— ¿Os deja leerlas?

Asintió. —Aunque he de decirle que no sé si son reales o inventadas. Las relata sin orden, según se acuerda de ellas —explicó y se quedó callado.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Instó.

Dudó, frotando sus manos. —Debo pedirle una cosa, mi señor —se enserió—. No mencione a los vikingos ni nada que los relacione en su presencia —formuló como ruego lo que era una solicitud severa—. Enturbia su paz y en las noches se castiga con dureza injusta.

— ¿Se confiesa a menudo?

—Nunca. Sus escritos son suficiente confesión —al abad, muy entrado en años y cuya experiencia demostraba profunda, le tembló la mirada—. Son terroríficos, como si el mismo Diablo se hubiera arrepentido de serlo. Nadie debería leerlos jamás. Rey Alfred —reiteró ahora súplica—, recuérdelo por favor: no mencione a los vikingos, a Ragnar Lothbrok ni a sus hijos. El hermano Athelstan es hijo de Dios como somos todos, me atrevería a decir que el más dedicado. Siempre ayuda a todos y nunca tiene ninguna queja. Es un buen corazón en una mente enferma.

Creyó comprender al abad hasta que tuvo al hermano Athelstan delante, rezando en silencio. Había quemado su pelo en un arrebato; desde entonces lo cortaba religiosamente una vez al mes. Había engordado, tenía canas y calvas, y ronchas de origen incierto. Distaba mucho de aquel vikingo vivaz que sacudía su hacha, atemorizando a sus tropas. No se giró al escucharle, ni tampoco al arrodillarse junto a él y frente a la cruz.

—Hermano Athelstan —pretendió, como saludo.

Tardó unos segundos, lo que fue finalizar la oración y persignarse dos veces. Después le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, profunda y confusa; temerosa incluso. Murmuró incomprensible, y bajó rápidamente la cabeza al girarse.

—Mi señor Rey —farfulló entonces, abrazándose a sí mismo con disimulo.

—Hermano Athelstan —correspondió, volviendo su mirada a la cruz; no podía mirarle a la cara. No tenía cejas, tampoco barba, ni vida siquiera.

¿Qué debía decir? ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí, en primer lugar? Él se removía incómodo, nervioso. Al fin y al cabo, era Alfred quien había solicitado interrumpir su dedicada rutina para hablar con él.

—He venido a agradecer l-

—Éste- —interrumpió. Tosió— Éste no es lugar para hablar —señaló—. Mi señor Rey.

Alfred calló y se levantó; él también, envolviéndose en su cogulla y cubriéndose la cabeza. —Vayamos a- —comenzó, incierto—. Vayamos —dióse la vuelta y tragó grueso.

Él le seguía silente, como la sombra de un fantasma. Salieron al patio de la abadía, donde otros monjes le saludaron y compartieron sus rezos por su salud. No ignoraban la presencia del hermano Athelstan, ni tampoco Alfred el respeto con que le trataban.

Desde el monasterio se abría un horizonte llano, suficiente para un rayo romper el cielo y sorprender a ambos. Alfred se detuvo, así su acompañante, y ambos observaron el siguiente relámpago con expresión misma: remordimiento.

—El abad me ha comentado que rezaste mucho por mí, por eso he venido. Quería agradecértelo —explicó, para sí también—. ¿Cómo has estado?

Asintió una vez. Esa fue su respuesta.

Alfred exhaló hondo. —Durante mi infancia siempre creí que terminaría siendo monje, puesto que mi hermano mayor-

— ¿Por qué ha venido? —Atrevió, titubeó su voz y su mirada que había levantado.

La volvió a bajar. Otro trueno rompió el silencio, y después el viento le azotó, aturdido.

—No lo sé —falto de verdad, no encontró mentira.

Alfred no regresó hasta medio año después, y en aquella ocasión, no compartió una sola palabra con él. Sin embargo, a partir de entonces le visitaba —a él, en concreto— cada tres meses sin falta.

— ¿Por qué ha venido? —Cuestionaba en ocasiones.

Él mismo también se lo cuestionaba.

—No lo sé —respondía turbado.

«Perturbado», debía pensar Elsewith. Tomó gran aprecio a la compañía del ahora monje; sus palabras, aun parcas, siempre eran francas y directas.

— ¿Qué opinas sobre mí como rey?

Respondía si tenía respuesta para hacerlo.

—Eres justo y honrado, mi señor Rey —hablaba con mayor confianza—. Pero también compasivo y confiado.

— ¿Eso es malo?

Negó. —Sólo para ti.

¿Por qué continuaba yendo, si nada le aportaba?

—Aparentas la entereza del Sol pero añoras una estrella fugaz —observó un día, para Alfred duda si tan obvio era.

No se trataba, no obstante, de la placidez y confianza que hubo compartido —que aún compartía, en su ensoñación— con Ubbe. Quizá lo hacía por ser su hermano, pero no veía de él rastro alguno; quizá se estaba volviendo loco, lo aceptó convencido.

Hasta que —A veces tengo visiones —confesó un día.

Aquel día, Alfred no debía estar ahí. Había acudido por una carta urgente: el hermano Athelstan se había arrojado al fuego, infatuado por un pensamiento repentino.

— ¿Visiones?

Abrió los ojos, vidriosos, sin pestañas ni cejas. Alfred se removió incómodo. En ellos brillaba una confianza reverencial, gran respeto que creía excesivo. Para él, Alfred era su Salvador —había explicado cuando preguntó, pero no lo tomó con tanta magnitud como era—. Su presencia significaba sosiego, confiado capaz de domeñar a la bestia que contenía en sí.

—Visiones del presente —aclaró—, no del Futuro. No del pasado —tragó grueso.

Alfred procuraba prudencia. — ¿Cómo sabes que son del presente?

Silencio.

Temblaba. —Lo sé.

Los monjes actuaron rápido; se recuperaría, habían asegurado. «No es la primera vez que lo intenta», confesó el abad; «Señor, usted es el único que puede hacerle hablar. Él lo necesita».

— ¿Qué ves en esas «visiones»?

Subió su mirada a la suya, aterrado, pero la de Alfred, que mantuvo estoica apenas, le alentó.

—Veo otro mundo —comenzó, bajando de nuevo la cabeza para alivio de Alfred—, uno lejano pero en realidad no tanto. Hay grandes árboles, muy, muy altos, que llegan hasta el Cielo. Y hay grandes cuevas muy, muy profundas, que llegan hasta el Infierno. Y hay ríos, largos y rápidos, con muchos peces.

No existía un lugar así; Alfred sonrió de lado, compadecido.

—La tierra es fértil y abundante, hay muchos animales y plantas. Es como imaginamos el Paraíso, señor Rey —sonreía casi infantil, de no ser por el dolor impotente tras la ingenuidad, ostensible.

—Parecen buenas visiones —pronunció inseguro.

— ¡NO! —Tronó, protegiéndose a sí mismo—. ¡No lo son! ¡Son horribles! En los ríos hay cientos de peligros, en los árboles, miles, y las cuevas están prohibidas. La abundancia- —balbucía trémulo— La abundancia les ha hecho pobres.

Jamás hablaba tanto ni tan rápido.

— ¿A quiénes ciega? —Preguntó en bajo; temía que enmudeciese.

Más aún a juzgar por su angustia inmediata. Asemejaba un perro ciego y vagabundo.

—A _ellos_ —musitó, sin embargo.

Alfred sintió acelerar su corazón. — ¿A _ellos_?

Asintió brusco. El vidrio de sus ojos se convirtió en lágrimas. —Las visiones son de _ellos_ —pronunciaba lento—. Se han perdido en la inmensidad. _Él_ se ha perdido en la inmensidad. Las visiones son de _él_ —confesó como si torturado—. _Él_ está perdido, y está solo.

A Alfred pulsaba el pulso en su garganta, se atragantaban mil preguntas. Cuya respuesta —sospechas fundadas ahora— no hesitaba.

—A veces sueño con él, me gusta soñar con él —ambos sabían quién era—. Él me tranquiliza, me dice que todo está bien donde está, pero nada está bien donde está —apretaba su mano entre las suyas—. Está perdido y solo, pero nadie lo ve, y no puedo ayudarle, señor Rey, y tú tampoco puedes ayudarle —sollozó—. Duda de su lugar en el mundo, de la existencia de sus dioses, de la razón para seguir viviendo. ¿Por qué vives tú, mi señor Rey?

Alfred, rey para qué, no lo sabía. —Vivo porque quiero ver- quiero hacer florecer mi reino —descubrió, y preguntó, en acto temerario; — ¿Por qué vives tú, hermano Athelstan?

Rio. Por primera vez frente a él. Reía atormentado: sardónico y despectivo.

—Porque no merezco la muerte —tajó, impávido—. Seguir con vida es el mayor castigo que podría tener.

Le observó atónito. —Entonces… —Tragó grueso, humedeció sus labios— ¿Por qué te tiraste al fuego? —Musitó, arriesgado.

Le miró directa, abiertamente. —Porque sabía que sobreviviría —arguyó irrefutable—. Señor Rey Alfred —llamó, con tono desesperado—. Gracias.

—Gracias a ti —reconoció sincero.

El hermano Athelstan se volvió a dormir, Alfred huyó agitado, y el abad encontró el cadáver. Tenía un corte limpio en su arteria carótida derecha, pero ningún objeto afilado cercano a él. Ningún monje lo cuestionó; le enterraron en ordinaria ceremonia, quemaron sus memorias, y el rey no regresó.

—Maté a tu hermano —confesó.

Veía la cama desde la bañera llena de sangre. Ubbe, frente a sí, echó la cabeza atrás, cerrando los ojos.

—Mi hermano murió en la batalla —aseveró.

— ¿Entonces a quién maté? —Sus voces hacían eco.

—No has matado a nadie —cubrió la mano sobre su rodilla, llamando su atención—. Has corregido la verdad.

Apretó su mano. Apartó la vista. Inspiró hondo. — ¿Crees que entrará en el Valhalla?

Ubbe bufó humorado. — ¿Crees en el Valhalla? —Alfred calló por indeciso. Ubbe retrajo su sonrisa, mas no su paz—. Creo que Dios decidirá bien.

— ¿Crees en Dios? —Burló él entonces, más relajado. Se hundió un poco en poco en la bañera.

—Creo en ti —declaró—, que es prácticamente lo mismo.

Alfred se ruborizó, y le salpicó con la leche en que se bañaban. Ubbe, divertido, se defendió atacante, y finalmente Alfred se levantó, derramó el líquido por todos lados, y se tumbó sobre él, sujetando su cara.

Le besó una vez. Dos. A la tercera Ubbe previó más, pero — ¿Eres feliz donde estás? —Le escrutaba entregado.

—Mucho —le besó profundamente.

Si Alfred reconoció la mentira, no lo demostró.

— ¿Tú eres feliz donde estás? —Apoyó sus frentes. Cerró los ojos.

—Mucho —susurró y le besó igual, sumergiéndole bajo sí y en la leche.

Despertó plácido, con la luz de un Sol que no era el suyo.

«Ubbe», cerró los ojos, «No quiero que te alejes de mi lado». Ahora era él quien arrepentía su partida. Añoraba el pasado, dudaba el presente. Obviaba el futuro.

«Dios», aquejó. U Odín. O Thor. O todos. O nadie.


End file.
